My Wise Girl
by MissPompeiiWoleese
Summary: My Wise Girl, Piper knows to give this to you in the event of my death or if we are split apart. I hope that you never have the unfortunates to read this letter. Percabeth one-shot! Letter to Annabeth from Percy. Please review!


**I was just looking through some PJ fan art and just thought of this little one-shot. Yeah it isn't very long but sweet and adorable. Please R&R, I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Jason swept through Percy's cabin in the Argo 11. He couldn't believe that Annabeth and Percy had fallen into Tartarus, nor did he believe that it was Leo's fault that this happened. He tried to soothe him but Leo didn't want to hear it and sent him off. Immediately after they had lost their friends they ordered a meeting. They got in contact with Chiron and Camp Half-Blood, Artemis and her sisters and Jason tried to talk to Reyna but she didn't listen.

Percy's cabin looked the same but it felt so different. The air felt sad and weepy. He had no clue why he was in there in the first place, it just made him feel depressed and angry. Jason tried to convince himself that he was in there to look for clues if Percy had anything known of Tartarus. It was completely pointless, he knew that, but he couldn't help himself. Jason looked through draws, under the desk and bed and even under the cushion of his chair. But there was nothing, aside from a white piece of paper sticking out from the cushion. Jason reached for it and unfolded the paper. He knew straight away not to read it but his eyes refused.

_My Wise Girl,_

_Piper knows to give this to you in the event of my death or if we are split apart. I hope that you never have the unfortunates to read this letter. I've written this over twenty times before, never being able to figure out how to express what I'm feeling, I just hope this is the time I complete it._

_I still remember the day we first met like it was yesterday. You had told me that I drooled when I sleep – a habit I've not been able to break yet, sorry dear. I expected you to comment on something about the Minotaur but you didn't, you impressed me. You impressed me even more when you insisted on coming on the Quest with me. You were so determined to help me and stay in control; something I've never had. Remember the night in the back of the truck with the animals? And we talked? Like really talked. You opened up to me which made me feel special._

_Then we completed our mission. We got the bolt, we defeated Ares, saved my mother and returned to camp feeling triumphant. I was so happy and I needed to thank you badly but I don't think I got around to it. So, thank you. I, Percy Jackson, thank you, Annabeth Chase, for sticking by my side all these years. You helped me, hurt me, trained me, and saved me and anything that was possible. You did beyond the extraordinary. You put up with me being dumb and helped me understand. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay this debt. _

_When you were hurt it felt like my world was ending. The worst was the battle when we were sixteen. Silena told me you were in trouble. She told me that I better hurry and bring a healer from the Apollo cabin. I was instantly worried. Then I got inside the plaza and Jake Mason told me something that was completely irrelevant. I cut him short and demanded to see where you were. He told me you were alive but trailed off…I pushed past him and found you. You lay on a lounge chair, weak and small. Your face was pale as a sheet and beaded with sweat. Silena was wiping your forehead with a cool cloth. I pushed through the crowd and fell down beside you, I took your hand and you squeezed it tightly until my fingers were purple. Then everyone left, leaving us two alone. It was all my fault. I let you take that knife and you got hurt. What kind of man was I? Letting you do that? I don't care that if it got me in my Achilles heel I would die, just as long as you were alright. I wanted to stay there with you forever. I needed to make sure you were alright but I had to leave. _

_Then it came down to the last straw. Luke got the knife and stabbed himself – I know this will upset you because I brought it up, but I want you to know how I felt at this moment. Everything was okay for a moment and then he asked if you loved him. My heart was breaking, seeing you tied between the past and present. But you said no then looked at me, your eyes welling with tears. I couldn't say anything, I felt too weak. And just minutes later I was having a flashback. Zeus said I could be a god, immortal and undying. I thought back when we were fourteen and I thought I was going to lose you to Artemis and at that moment I knew that you were feeling the way I was back then. You tried not to meet my eyes and then when I turned the offer down you clasped your hands to your mouth, tears in your eyes. _

_I'm sorry Annabeth, I tried my hardest to keep us both alive, I promised myself that we would come out together in the end. But I must have broken that oath. You should know that if it came to me deciding my life or yours I would choose you. I always have and always will._

_I love you Annabeth Chase. _

_Seaweed Brain x_

Jason sat there, re-reading the letter over and over, tears almost glistening in his eyes. That was when he realized that Percy and Annabeth were truly in love. They were in it together until the end of eternity. And he wished that he had noticed this earlier, he could have spent more time with Piper, loving her and treating her like she deserved to be treated.

He wondered how long it would be before Piper came to collect the letter. Then just minutes later, the door opened. Piper stood there, her face looking as if she had been crying. She looked at Jason and gasped.

"You read it. Didn't you?" she whispered.

Jason nodded numbly. He got up to embrace her. "I want to be as brave as Percy, Piper." He mumbled in her hair. "I will love you and treasure you until, and still after, the world ends."

"Jason you _are_ as brave as Percy." Piper murmured, sobbing into his arms.


End file.
